Echizen's Blog
by Magic Detective
Summary: What happens when the tennis players discover Echizen has a blog? He has about various couples he wants together and some songs that come into his head, along with snarky comments! Tenimyu songs and humor wrapped into one parody!
1. Hyoutenka no Jounetsu

**Echizen's Musical Blog**

**Entries 1: **Hyoutenka no Jounetsu****

Hey, it's me again. So, thanks to my dad, I have musical songs stuck in my head. With that being said, I'm going to use my posts to write down my songs. Give comments about it, okay? First one is about how Seigaku faced Hyotei back in the quarterfinals.

_Passion Below Zero_

_Sung by Hyotei Regulars_

_Hyotei: The refracted light, the shining passion which passes the ice_  
><em>Engraving it into you, our fighting spirit<em>  
><em>Just Wait? Just Wait?<em>  
><em>We decide it, cool, this excitement<em>  
><em>We Waited! We Waited!<em>  
><em>This time we'll take revenge, our passion below zero<em>

_Atobe: The pain of being defeated, it's a scar on our heart_  
><em>You'll pay for it<em>  
><em>On our half-dried skin, we swore revenge<em>  
><em>Hyotei: Strong enough to fight!<em>  
><em>Yushi: We were different up till now<em>  
><em>Hyotei: Strong enough to fight!<em>  
><em>Gakuto: We exceeded our weaknesses<em>  
><em>Hyotei: Strong enough to fight!<em>  
><em>Ryo: We became strong<em>  
><em>Hyotei: Strong enough to fight!<em>  
><em>Jirou: We can't be stopped<em>  
><em>Hyotei: Hyoutei is the invincible Ice emperor<em>

_The heat the ice has taken, from the melted edge it will freeze once more_  
><em>Changing like polyhedrons, we are certainly a kaleidoscope<em>  
><em>Just Wait? Just Wait?<em>  
><em>We decide it, cool, this excitement<em>  
><em>We Waited! We Waited!<em>  
><em>This time we'll take revenge, our passion below zero<em>

_Atobe: The shame is our provision to go on to tomorrow_  
><em>The pain we had hidden, we'll expose the healed scar and carry out our revenge<em>

_Hyotei: Strong enough to fight!_  
><em>Kabaji: We were different till now<em>  
><em><em>Hyotei:<em> Strong enough to fight!_  
><em>Chotaro: We exceeded our weaknesses<em>  
><em><em>Hyotei:<em> Strong enough to fight!_  
><em>Hiyoshi: We became strong<em>  
><em><em>Hyotei:<em> Strong enough to fight!_  
><em>Atobe: We can't be stopped<em>  
><em><em>Hyotei:<em> Hyoutei is the invincible ice emperor_

_Just Wait? Just Wait?_  
><em>We decide it Cool, this excitement<em>  
><em>We Waited! We Waited!<em>  
><em>This time we'll take revenge, our passion below zero<em>

_Our extreme cold will burn you!_

**_Write what you think, okay? Also, my sempai has discovered this blog and been bugging me about it. So, yeah, I do this. And for your amusement, buchou and Fuji-sempai was in one of those awkward moments again. Seriously, buchou, if you are reading this, you're very naive, so I say this, and I quote:_**

**JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!**

* * *

><p>Tezuka (blushing madly): "..."<p>

Momo, Kaido, and Taka: (Sweatdrops)

Eiji: "Well, you heard O-chibi! Kiss Fuji!"

Oishi: (Sweatdrops)

Inui (gets out notebook): "Data..."

Shusuke: "He, he..."


	2. REMEMBER HYOUTEI

**Entries 2: REMEMBER HYOUTEI**

Yeah, it's me. About the last post, let me tell you, I'm NOT a homosexual. I've been dating Sakuno for the past month (Momo-sempai, if you're reading this, than stop teasing me about it, I admitted it!) and I'm just noticing couples. Anyway, people have been talking about my last song, so with a special program (don't ask), you can listen to the melodies for the songs. Since Hyotei is still in my head (Stupid Monkey King), here's another one about them. It takes place after Seigaku's first match against these divas (hear that, jerks?):

_Remember Hyotei_

_Sung by Hyotei Regulars_

__Hyotei: Remember, remember, Hyotei  
>Never forget Hyotei<br>Remember, remember, Hyotei  
>We are still No. 1<em>_

__Atobe: Surely you haven't forgot about us  
>Leadership doesn't transfer yet. I go my road.<br>Yushi: I always attack coolly with a poker face  
>Any evaluation doesn't matter. Just penetrate yourself<br>___Hyotei: We are the Hyoutei_

___Ryo: Collapse, leap, and spring with effort  
>You can improve the heart with primitive pardon<br>Gakuto: Fly higher than everyone and show it  
>The partner pushes the light weapon and our vision forms<em>  
><em>Hyotei: We are the Hyoutei<em>  
><em>_

_Jirou: With a strong opponent the sleepiness blows off  
>I enjoy tennis from the bottom of my heart, the net is us<br>Kabaji: If you challenge with a pure heart, you're not fearful  
>Power plus technique can win with no expression<br>_Hyotei: We are the Hyoutei_  
><em>

_Chotaro: A partner and a team can lift up a serve  
>One shot to the soul is everything in order to lead to victory<br>Hiyoshi: Watching for an opportunity to prey and aim is currently at the top  
>Dominating the lower for myself is my self-confidence<br>_Hyotei: We are the Hyoutei_  
><em>

_Remember, remember, Hyotei_  
><em>Never forget Hyotei<em>  
><em>Remember, remember, Hyotei<em>  
><em>Never forget Hyotei<em>  
><em>We are still No. 1<em>  
><em>No.1, No.1<em>

**_Thoughts and stuff as usual. P.S. I kind of like doing this stuff._**

**Also, Monkey King, better give me something good for writing about you!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yushi, Kabaji, and Chotaro: (Sweatdrops)

Gakuto, Hiyoshi, and Ryo: (Starts Laughing)

Jirou: (Snoring)

Atobe (gets angry): Cocky brat...


End file.
